villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vitani
Vitani is the (former) tertiary antagonist of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and a guest character in it's 2016 midquel series The Lion Guard. She is Zira's daughter, Nuka's younger sister, Kovu's older sister and Kiara and Kion's sister-in-law. She is voiced by Lacey Chabert (as a cub) and Jennifer Lien (as an adolescent). Biography Beginnings Not much is known about Vitani's early life except that she was born in the Pride Lands sometime during Scar's reign to Zira (whom already had a son named Nuka) and to either Scar or an unknown male lion. Sometime after the birth of her younger brother Kovu, Scar's nephew Simba returned to the Pride Lands and defeated Scar before exiling Vitani along with her brothers, mother and some other lionesses to the Outlands. In The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Vitani is first seen as a cub, tugging at a tree root when Nuka comes, whom she barely gives a glance. It is not until he snaps the root with his claw that she actually questions him about where Kovu is, and is annoyed when it is clear he doesn't care. She scoffs when he complains about how he should have been the chosen one (as he is the oldest, the strongest and in his opinion the smartest) and tell her older brother to tell Zira about it. When Zira arrives with Kovu, she playfully challenges him to a fight. She later appears in the song My Lullaby. She later appears as an adolescent lioness and is in the Elephant Graveyard with Nuka, who is clearly frightened of being there, though he tries, and fails, to hide it. She lights her stick on fire by setting it over a geyser and then lights the Pridelands on fire with her brother as Simba's daughter Kiara is hunting, which cause Kiara to fall unconscious, and Kovu rescues her, even though this is part of a plan to gain the king's trust so Kovu can get him alone. Vitani is later seen spying on Simba and Kovu together alone, and quietly urges Kovu to attack Simba, but is surprised when Kovu doesn't, and tells Zira of this. She later appears with her pride when Simba and Kovu are alone and attacks him. When Kovu tries to help Simba, Vitani kicks him in the face, knocking him unconscious. She is deeply saddened when Nuka dies trying to catch Simba, but unlike Zira, it is unknown what her feelings of Kovu's betrayal are though she is seen giving Kovu a cross look when Zira blames Kovu for Nuka's death. Vitani is part of the attack between the Outsiders and Pridelanders and fights Simba's wife Nala, but is quickly defeated. Upon realizing that the fighting is pointless thanks to Kiara, she goes on the Pridelanders side, and when Zira threatens her, the other Outsiders abandon Zira in disgust. After Zira falls of a cliff and drowns in the river, she joins King Simba's pride and watches Kiara and Kovu marry and roar along with Simba and Nala. ''The Lion Guard'' Vitani along with Zira, Kovu and Nuka, guest star in the Disney Junior series The Lion Guard (which takes place in the middle of the second film) episode "Lions of the Outlands". She openly shows her distaste for Jasiri, though that doesn't stop her from enjoying the young hyena's actions that help make Nuka look more like a fool than he already is. She is in awe and curious about the Roar of the Elders, asking her mother to explain it. She is eager to fight when the Lion Guard shows up only to be taken down by Fuli. Vitani along with Zira, Nuka and the rest of the Outsiders (sans Kovu) is blasted away to termite mounds by Kion's Roar. Personality As a cub, Vitani is shown to be mocking and stuck-up as she doubts Nuka's ability to lead. Like Zira, she is violent, wanting to engage Kovu in a play fight as soon as Zira drops him. Unlike Nuka, she doesn't seem to care too much about Kovu being the Chosen One, despite not being Scar's son, even though Zira has taught her to be hateful, mean, and envious. Almost masculine in her demeanor, Vitani is the "tomboy" of the Outsiders. Her ever-present sneer never fully vanishes. She is determined, violent, and quick-to-judge, even as a young adult. She is belligerent and usually seems indifferent to the reasons for her violence as if war were a game or pastime to her. However, Vitani's strong nature is eventually worn down at the end, and her violent traits make way for the hidden, kinder ones. Appearance Vitani is a slim lioness like her mother, but more creamy colors versus tan. She has unusual blue eyes and is likely the only lioness in the pride with them. They are bordered by dark eye rims, like her brother Nuka. Vitani has freckles, permanently extended claws, and is a notch less angular than her mother. Her nose is pink, unlike her mother and brothers, and her tail tuft is dusty brown. She has earrims as a young adult, but lacks them as a cub. Gallery Vitani(1).jpg|Young Vitani. Vitaniadult.png|Adolescent Vitani. 349cfc6ddc961c3c39bdee52b9438814.jpg imagevjtp.jpg|Vitani joins the Pridelanders. imagetlglotovitani.png|Vitani in The Lion Guard. Lions-of-the-Outlands-12.png Jasiri-Nuka2.png Nuka-Scared.png Kovu-Vitani.png|Vitani and Kovu Lions-of-the-outlands (411).png Lions-of-the-outlands (505).png Vitani-Fuli.png Vitani-Fuli2.png|Fuli pinned Vitani Outsiders-vs-Kion2.png Lions-of-the-outlands (562).png Trivia *Vitani is sometimes thought to be the secondary and minor antagonist in the film. *Whilst at the Elephant Graveyard, Vitani's eyes turn red. Though it possibly due to the light there. *We do not see either Vitani's reaction to Zira's death or see her with the other lions roaring at the end. Category:Villainesses Category:Fighter Category:Outcast Category:Hypocrites Category:Minion Category:Redeemed Villains Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Book Villains Category:In love villains Category:Abusers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Animals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Anti-Villain Category:Predator Category:Enforcer Category:Siblings Category:Aristocrats Category:Teenage Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Mongers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Hunters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thugs Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Conspirators Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Pawns Category:Related to Hero